Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron118.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Wed, Aug 12, 1998 14:45 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998081218450800.OAA03583@ladder01.news.aol.com> <> Not in the first half dozen. <> The season opens with a two-parter called "Image in the Sand" and "Shadows and Symbols." The opener will deal with the fallout from the season six finale, Sisko's quest to "make things right again," Worf's reaction to the death of Jadzia, Kira confronting a Romulan problem on the station, and the introduction of the new Dax host. Episode #3 is called "Afterimage" and will deal with the new Dax host. I wrote episode #4, which is shooting right now, it's called "Take me out to the Holosuite," and you guessed it -- we're finally doing a baseball show. Episode #5 is called "Chrysalis" and features the return of the Jack Pack. <> My feeling is that not only should Voyager gets its time to shine on its own (something DS9 never got, by the way) but also that the Trek franchise needs a breather before going on to the next series. <> It was certainly one of the influences, but I believe the Holy Grail and other legends had an impact on the thinking of Rene and Hans when they wrote that show. <> We only spend the money for new starships when there's a real need to do so. At the moment, we have no plans for new Fed ships, but you never know. One of the plot-lines in the opening two-parter will culminate in a big space battle sequence and we have two war-heavy episodes planned after the first five. << Are there any more plans to take a look at Kira's dark past ? And since Kira is one of the two most important characters on the show, have you and the writing staff been busy laying out a character arc for her this season as you are doing for Sisko ? Will there be any new developments for the character this season ? And do you think Kira has less of a professional and personal relationship with her captain compared to the other Trek first officers ?>> We don't have any shows planned to deal with her "dark past" but we have a plan for her arc over the course of the year and we know what's going to happen to her in the end. I'd say that Kira isn't as close to Sisko as the other Trek first officers have been to their captains, but I like that little distance and think it adds a lot to the chemistry of the show. <> We'll return to Bajor this year, but most of our Bajor-related shows will still take place on the station, primarily for budgetary reasons. And while we have plans for shows dealing with political and religious intrigue on Bajor, we will continue to view those stories through their impact on our characters. Bajor has ended its nonagression pact. <> Hey, I'd love to move up to the next rung on the credit ladder, but DS9 already has two show-runners, Ira and Rick, and the full Exec title is reserved for those positions. I'm also very happy doing what I do and don't have any complaints. Brannon is running the VOY writing staff and he's earned that credit. I'd listen to anything Brannon had to say, but I doubt that I'd continue with Trek beyond this year. <> And Ron is.... a little tired of it. It seems like the "isms" folder is where this discussion belongs and if it engages me again over there, I'll respond to in that folder. Moore, Ronald D.